Lori Anderson
Lori Anderson, also known as Lori Cadenas in the comics, is a character from the ''Cybersix'' series, and is voiced by Janyse Jaud. Lori is a young woman who leads her own gang of delinquents and all of whom attends Meridiana High School where they are taught by Adrian Seidelman and Lucas Amato in literature and science, respectively. She has a crush on Adrian and despite her childish and mean personality, grows to develop a sense of maturity and later treats her teachers more respectfully. She later becomes aware of the existence of Cybersix and Data 7. It is unclear if Lori knows that Adrian is a disguise used by Cybersix due to the ambiguous ending of the animated series. Character Information Comic Lori grew up travelling around with the circus as her home with her younger brother, Antonio Cadenas, where the two were taught acrobatic skills by their father. It's unknown where their Lori's parents currently are. There was also a bad experience with a clown that left Lori traumatized and not wanting this to happen to other children motivates her to rescue Ikiko Yashimoto later on in life. At some point she left the circus life to stay in the city of Meridiana for what her brother says is for the rock bands and drugs, and when she visits her brother, she expresses a wish to return but she disliked touring and living in tents and caravans and also found a new interest in Adrian. Shortly after Lucas is hired as the new biology teacher, Lori makes a suggestive offering to Adrian but he rejects it, leading to her using her gang to attempt to beat him up only to be interrupted by Lucas and the police. Afterwards, she bullies Adrian and eventually causes a rift between him and Lucas when she accuses Cybersix of playing them both, leading to an odd love triangle as unbeknownst to everyone else, Adrian and Cybersix are actually the same person. Lori is mean and promiscuous but is also shown as being occasionally nice, apologetic, remorseful of her actions and compassionate. In the end, Lori accompanies Cybersix to Von Reichter's base to rescue Gengis but the building is shown to be destroyed by fire. After a defected minion returns Gengis to Cybersix and Lucas, Lori appears shocked about Adrian, and possibly learns in that moment of Cybersix's secret identity. Live-Action Lori is first seen trying to seduce Adrian in class, and when he refuses, she hides out in an abandoned building and waits for one of her gangsters to lure Adrian there. She then attempts to seduce him again but is interrupted when Lucas runs into the building and punches one of her men. When another one of her gangsters pulls a knife, Lori orders a retreat and they all run away. That night, Lori watches Adrian's apartment with binoculars and sees Cybersix enter through the window, dressing into Adrian's clothes. Fuming with jealousy, she runs off and tells her friends and also to Lucas the next morning at his office. When Lori appears next in class, she's wearing a black hat and cape. Angry, Adrian pulls her away outside for a talk but is interrupted when Lucas approaches, pushes Lori away and acting aggressively for the supposed affair Adrian has with Cybersix. Animated Lori is a bright young woman who seems to be doing well in school and has a crush on Adrian. Unlike in the comics, she wouldn't directly hurt Adrian although after she finds Adrian's apartment and seeing Cybersix inside, in jealousy she tries to ruin his reputation as a respectable man by telling Lucas what she saw. Her feelings of jealousy are resolved after being rescued by Cybersix from José. Lori's crush on Adrian also becomes less apparent after this but is visibly concerned about him when he becomes injured during a school trip. Lori's parents are seen in the last episode, showing she has her father's red hair and mother's front hairstyle. No other sibling is seen with them as they evacuate the city so it can be assumed she is a single child. Lori's last major appearance is in the last episode where Cybersix confronts her with Adrian's eyeglasses, who Lori later gives to Lucas. It's unknown if the two now know Adrian was a disguise for Cybersix due to the ambiguous ending. Relationships Cybersix Cybersix and Lori only encountered one and other three times throughout the animated series. When Lori finds out where Adrian lives, she overhears a conversation between Cybersix and Data 7. She spies on them through the peephole and because she couldn't see the latter, Lori naturally assumes that the person she is talking to is Adrian and is obviously hurt, developing a bitter jealousy of Cybersix. Cybersix in turn is pretty indifferent to Lori as she worries about worse things. After Jose kidnaps Lori for stumbling on his Drill Tank plans, Cybersix goes in to rescue her. While still bitter at her, for her supposed involvement with Adrian, Lori helps Cybersix in defeating Jose, by sabotaging his Drill Tank's computer program, prompting him to use it manually. Cybersix, then goes as far as setting the Tank on fire with Jose in it. An actions she normally doesn't do directly, showing that Jose thoroughly angered her for harming one of her students from her civilian identity. The third and final time they meet one and other, is before she confronts Dr. Von Reichter. She let's Lori know that Cybersix and Adrian are one and the same and even let's her keep the glasses from her Adrian persona. This proves that on some level, Cybersix does care about Lori. Lori then goes with Luke to try to find Cybersix, only to see Von Reichter's lab blow up. Lori and Lucas are extremely devastated, because Cybersix may have died in the explosion and unlike Lucas, Lori has no hint that Cybersix may still be alive. Adrian Seidelman Adrian and Lori have a typical student-teacher relationship that never exceeds out of school, the exception being when Lori visited Adrian's apartment but promptly left. When Adrian first starts teaching at Meridiana High School, Lori becomes infatuated with him and confesses her love through a heart-shaped note during class, but is rejected. She is offended at this, although unlike the comics, isn't the one to send her goons after him as revenge. She does later tell Lucas of Adrian's supposed affair with Cybersix out of spite and to ruin his reputation. Despite this, the two care for each other when the other is in trouble, such as when Lori went missing or when Adrian was injured during a school trip. Their relationship seems to improve after a while with Lori discontinuing her troublesome ways, at least at school, and in the last episode, Lori is the one who Cybersix trusts with her male persona's eyeglasses to possibly confide in of her secret. Lori later gives them over to Lucas and the two ride to Reichter's lab just in time to witness it explode, unsure if Cybersix survived. It's unclear if Lori actually understood the significance of the glasses. Quotes Trivia *Lori's parents are never seen in the comics but in the final episode, a redheaded man and a blonde woman can be briefly seen together in the streets where Lori is packing away some things into a car. The same man is seen driving that car with Lori in the backseat. It can be determined that the man and woman are Lori's parents. *Lori's personality and appearance is much more crude in the comic book series, which is a direct contrast to her animated counterpart. References Gallery Comics Lori antonio1.png|Lori and her brother, Antonio. Lori antonio2.png Animated Character Model Sheet Lori 01.png Lori 02.png Lori 03.png Lori 04.png Character Model Sheets.png|Lori's height compared to other characters. Main Series LoriBlowsKisses.png|A love-struck Lori blows kisses to Adrian. LoriAdmiresAdrian.png|Lori admires Adrian. Lori'sLoveNote.png|Lori's love note. Jose and lori.png|Lori makes fun of Jose. Sylvesterlaughing1.png|Lori and the mooks laugh at José. Adrian and lori.png|Lori expresses concern over an injured Adrian. lorisparents2.png|Lori's parents as seen in the last episode. Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Category:Comic Series